Love is What you make it
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Love is what you make it, it won't just appear from nowhere, you have to find it. When you find, you can't let it go. It's not a homing pigeon, it won't come back. You have to find it all over again. A few drabbles- Sam/Grace, Isabel/Cole, enjoy.
1. Coffee with Caramel

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Shiver **_**or **_**Linger **_**by Maggie Steifvater, all rights belong to her and so do the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my stories. **

**Summary: Love is what you make it, it won't just appear from nowhere, you have to find it. When you find, you can't let it go. It's not a homing pigeon, it won't come back. You have to find it all over again. A few drabbles- Sam/Grace, Isabel/Cole, enjoy. **

**Title: Love is what you make it **

**A/N: Hey, just a few lovey-dovey drabbles that include a couple a pairings. Hope you like it and keep reading the chapters. Love you all. :- ) x **

**They aren't based on any book, just the characters. **

**Coffee with Caramel **

He was silent. He was always silent, his eyes just traced the way the sun burned the auburn wood that stretched across my living room floor and lit the room with warm tones of summer, all reds and oranges hidden in between the large slabs of coffee and caramel. I sighed awkwardly. It wasn't usual for me and Sam to be in awkward moments. We were both pretty opinionated and usually found it difficult to let silence linger in the air like a creeping nightmare that wouldn't be replaced until you forced it to be. His eyes crept to my face and wandered through the curve of my chocolate eyes to the way my lips were slightly parted. I couldn't handle it; I jumped from my seat and traipsed into the kitchen. He followed me, grabbing my wrist and spinning me to face him.

"What's wrong?" His tone cut through me like a dagger. Small. Vulnerable. Pained. I closed my eyes and snapped my wrist away. I knew it was his last summer, before he changed for good. Before he lost everything about him that stank of _Sam, _and every memory that we'd shared since the previous winter when I'd met him. But he was safe. He was warm and as long as the sun burned the Mercy Falls skyline he would stay human. I couldn't face losing him for good. He was my everything and showed me that in between uncaring parents and long, hard days at school there was hope for me. I turned again, finding that the silence had defeated me again, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his head on mine and sighed, running one of his human hands through my blonde locks. "Grace…" The way he said my name, it was perfect. He was perfect. But he wasn't human. "Grace tell me."

"Nothing." I mumbled my tiny, terrible lie and pulled away. He hadn't fallen for it.

"I'm not stupid; I know there's something up, so tell me what it is." His eyes were on me again. His stare weighed me down and made me feel small but I loved it.

"I don't want you to go." It was terribly cliché and sounded like a cut scene from the Titanic but I couldn't help it. It was the cold, hard truth that I so badly needed to say.

"I'm not going. I promise you that I am not going anywhere. Its summer and it will be for the next two months, Grace, sweetie look at me." My eyes met his, chocolate mixing with honey and creating an invisible, new concept in the air. "I'm not gonna change. I swear on my life." I smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I loved the way he felt against me, the proud, strong wolf against a tiny, innocent mouse. "Come on, we're going getting coffee. I don't mean that impersonator in a _Kenco _jar that you store in your cupboards. I mean proper, American, wake-up coffee." His fingers intertwined with mine and radiated heat to my frozen hand.

The sun was bright that day and tanned our youthful skin that was safe to be open to the air. When we reached my bronco, I tugged the door open and crawled into the overwhelming heat that was the inside of my car. Sam wanted to drive, so I let him. I preferred just watching the way his eyes squinted in the summer morning sunshine and analyzed every road sign with depth. The roads were fairly quiet, just dull, grey slabs of forgotten tarmac. I reached my hand out of the window and let the cool summer breeze brush past me. Sam grinned and took my free hand with his. Half an hour passed of us in a comfortable, amiable silence until he cleared his throat and broke it.

"Here we are." He smiled and pulled off the road into a fairly busy car park. Rainbows of cars dashed across the plain backdrop and reflected light into our eyes. I released his hand while I stepped out of the car and slammed shut the door, then let his fingers hold mine again once we were at the door. The door made a pleasant _ding _as we pushed it open and the intoxicating aroma of fresh coffee and pancakes overwhelmed me. Sam gripped my hand harder and dragged me further into the heavenly smelling parlour.

"Morning Sam, what will it be?" A chubby woman in her late fifties addressed us with a cheek to cheek grin and set her glare on me. "Morning honey, I don't think we've met. I'm Sonny" I beamed, out of politeness mainly, and shook her offered hand. Sonny, the name of that nurse I'd met on the night I fell for Sam.

"No, I don't think we have. I'm Grace." She shook my hand once more and decided to listen to Sam who'd somewhat faded into the background.

"Hey Sonny, we'll have two caramel coffee's and anything involving bacon." She smiled and nodded before tottering into the kitchen area to make our order.

"You know me so well." I smiled sweetly and took his hand from across the table. Dropping a kiss to my skin, Sam closed his eyes and lived in the moment like he always did. He was perfect, in every possible way. "I love you." I mumbled as his honeydew tinted eyes met my deep russet ones and pulled my hand so I rose from my seat and leant over to kiss him.

"I love you too." I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, playing his words over and over in my mind and extracting the meaning from them. Ten minutes of waiting passed until Sonny appeared with our food and coffee's. Sam stared at the _Starbuck's _engraved mug and then at me before uttering "The coffee matches your eyes." I stared at a bee that was buzzing aimlessly through the many beds of flowers.

"That bee matches yours." I smirked and sipped the warm liquid. Multiple tastes swirled in my mouth. Caramel, then coffee, then sugar, then milk. I watched Sam's face trace the bee with interest, and then watched him set his glare on the bronco, finally then on me.

"Your eyes match those flowers." I raised an eyebrow and let a harsh giggle escape my throat.

"What? That makes no sense. Brown flowers?" Sam shook his head and with the widest grin possible and mumbled,

"No, I meant beautiful." I let my lips curve into a quivering smile and tried not to laugh at the corniness of the moment but it was the sweetest thing I'd heard him say. He knew I wasn't a fan of sickly sweet sentiments but he used them all the same.

"That was too corny." I chuckled, trying not to offend.

"Come on, everyone needs a bit of cheese in their lives." He threw his words at me with as much sarcasm as was humanly possible. "Otherwise, life would be one, big, boring old ride. Like coffee's boring without caramel."

"Like Sam's boring without Grace." I smiled and brought our fingers back together. He returned the expression and silently sipped on his coffee, then fell silent. Then again, he was always silent.

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed. The next will be an Isabel/Cole so if you're not a fan of the pairing, I was just warning. :-) Also, leave a review if you can. Much appreciated, thank you! :D **


	2. Every Hello ends with a Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Shiver **_**or **_**Linger **_**by Maggie Steifvater, all rights belong to her and so do the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my stories. **

**Summary: Love is what you make it, it won't just appear from nowhere, you have to find it. When you find, you can't let it go. It's not a homing pigeon, it won't come back. You have to find it all over again. A few drabbles- Sam/Grace, Isabel/Cole, enjoy. **

**Title: Love is what you make it **

**A/N: Hey, its Isabel/Cole time! Whoop, whoop, enjoy! **

**Every Hello ends with a Goodbye….. **

Her deep eyes traced the trees that jutted from the forest, full of empty promises of a summer that had long since passed. A twig snapped behind her, harsh and loud noise but she didn't twitch. Her hair fell onto her shoulder like a perfectly cascading waterfall. She was a beautiful specimen and she fascinated him but he would never tell her. He was too afraid. He knew what his future held, a lifetime of loneliness and heart wrenching want. He couldn't help himself. He had to touch her once more. Slowly, his hand reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Cole… come sit down?" He flinched at the soft tone of her voice. For once she wasn't being harsh with him. His breath held as he sat and the infamous image of a purple cartoon character too afraid to breathe held in his imagination.

"Isabel, what are you doing here? It's the middle of winter?" Isabel's slow but steady glare met him.

"What are you doing here? Well, actually no, why are you human? Like you said, it's the middle of winter. Shouldn't you have changed into a wolf by now?" Cole reached out to her and her fingers smoothed over the soft texture of his frozen skin. She stared at the small patch of skin that stretched from under his glove to where his coats started.

"I have my ways." He smirked and pulled his arm back to rest next to his many layers of padded warmth. "I must have about seven coats on." He chuckled and moved so he was facing her face and not the side of her. "So what _are _you doing here?" Isabel shrugged off the question and brushed the freezing log with her hand.

"I just came to think." Cole nodded, a thoughtful glance settled in his eyes.

"'Bout what?" Isabel fell silent before answering.

"We should get you into the warmth, I want to keep you human for as long as possible and it's a surprise you've stayed like this in this weather." Her hand took his gloved hand and dragged him out of the forest into her house. No one was home… were they ever home? He quietly sat down in the natural toned living room while she stepped into the cold, monochrome kitchen. "Drink?"

"Something warm and tasty." Isabel rolled her eyes and nodded. A long pause of silence played its scene here and it was in that calm serenity that Cole smirked at the shadowy outline of her in the doorway. His eyes searched the walls. No stuffed animals, no horrific displays of cruelness or barbaric nonsense. All that was left for the hallway where the cold walls stretched through the house lined by death and anger. Soon after, Isabel appeared in the living room and handed him a hot chocolate, in her hand she held a coffee. The fire burned in front of them, warm flames that would allow Cole to grip his humanity that little while longer. Isabel sat beside him on the floor and crossed her legs before reaching for a blanket and throwing it at Cole.

"It'll keep you warm so you don't have to look like that thing off Ghostbusters." Cole grinned and unzipped his coats. The four layers gradually thinned out the closer he got to his t shirt. "Are you wearing the entire 'Go Outdoors'?" Cole giggled at her and tossed half the blanket to her and wrapped the other half around his thinly clad shoulder. Isabel scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Aromatic tones of blossom and flowers rose from her hair. She grinned sweetly. "You're not too bad." Cole smirked once more.

"Yeah? Neither are you. Isabel? Will you do me a favour just in case I don't make it through winter as a human?" Silently, she nodded and looked at him with calm, innocent eyes. "I don't think I could go all those months without seeing you again, just please, please kiss me?" There was no need for debating, she reached up and joined their lips. Every sense of caring about anything but each other rose from their shoulders and Isabel didn't care if any one walked in. Her lips felt warm against his, warm smells of pine and earth evaded her nose and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist and he pulled her closer. Time seemed to stand still. All that mattered was that Cole was human and Isabel was in his human arms. He pulled away for need of air and reluctantly looked away. Slowly, he pulled to his feet and pushed the blanket away.

"Cole, where are you going?" He looked over his shoulder and picked up his coats but threw them back again. They landed with a soft thud on the lightly toned carpet. "Cole!" He clasped her by the shoulder and squeezed a tear from his emotionless eyes.

"I can't stay here. I have to go. I know you don't want me to go but summer will be here soon, I promise." Isabel smiled and pressed their lips together. Her hand lay on his chest and softly ran over the contours of his chest. "I love you."

"Love you too." She grinned and gave him a final squeeze before he headed into the cold. The frozen air made him shiver madly and twisted his skin. Human eyes in a wolf's body stared back at her and he blinked before bounding into the woods.

**A/N: I know it's horribly terrible but it's the best I could do. Thanks for the reviews as well! :- ) I wrote this while listening to 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato. I'm not a massive fan of hers but I recommend that song because it's so, so, so beautiful and describes love so perfectly. **


	3. Arms

**Disclaimer:****I****don't****own**_**Shiver**___**or**_**Linger**___**by****Maggie****Steifvater,****all****rights****belong****to****her****and****so****do****the****characters.****I'm****just****borrowing****them****for****my****stories.**

**Summary: Love is what you make it, it won't just appear from nowhere, you have to find it. When you find, you can't let it go. It's not a homing pigeon, it won't come back. You have to find it all over again. A few drabbles- Sam/Grace, Isabel/Cole, enjoy. **

**Title: Love is what you make it **

**Chapter****Summary:****It****was****different****with****him,****he****put****his****arms****around****her****and****for****one****second,****she****feels****like****the****tiniest****but****most****important****thing****in****the****world.****She****was****home.**

**Chapter****Title:****Arms**

**A/N: Hola people of earth. Hope you like it, this is based around the Christina Perri song 'Arms'. I love it so so so so so so much. **

**Arms **

Her eyes adjusted to the sun that streamed through the window. Bright and wonderful like _him._Yet there was a mysterious demeanour about him. Something dark within the cuddles and kisses she received on a daily basis. He had the power to completely break her to pieces yet he was so gentle with her. She rolled onto her side and faced his golden yellow eyes. He smiled and pressed her lips to his. Part way through the kiss, he smiled once more. She loved it when he did that. He finally placed a hand softly on her waist and pulled her slightly closer. His warm breath drifted to her skin, her breath, so poultry in comparison, was completely lost in his eyes. She pulled away with the realisation that if she didn't she wouldn't be able to kiss him again. Their hands met and he tangled their fingers together. Her heart leaped, his continued with a steady, unstoppable beat. For at least half an hour, they remained like that. Locked in each others glances, her completely captivated, him completely unmoving but pouring with emotion and love.

Finally, she pulled herself out of bed and ambled across the room towards the dressing table where her hairbrush lay untouched. Behind her, Sam followed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's so hard to be good around you, you know?" His voice was low but meaningful. She giggled and lay back into his embrace which grew tighter and tighter until she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She was quite happy encased in him. He was like a tower protecting her. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her. That included himself. Even the thought of hurting her in any way made him feel physically sick. "So what's on the agenda today?" Grace dragged the paddle brush through her blonde locks before replacing it to its previous position and facing him.

"School." Sam raised an answer at her bluntness.

"That's no fun, can't you skip?" Again, she sighed and unlatched his embrace. She didn't want to but she had to.

"No." Sam dropped his gaze to the floor. His worst nightmare had come true. Had he hurt her? Had he held her too tight? What was wrong?

"Grace, Grace." She didn't listen. "Grace, listen to me!" Finally she turned but her eyes refused to meet his. What she didn't know was that it was killing him inside. "Look at me!" She did, he wished he hadn't asked her too. "What's up gorgeous? Stop tearing me apart like this. Grace, you know winters coming soon, it's almost the end of summer. Our time is limited and I don't want to spend that wishing I knew what I'd done. You know…" He didn't want to admit it. She didn't want him to admit it. She wasn't ready for that yet. "You know that this could be my last ever summer as a human." Her eyes closed, she held them tightly like that.

"Sam, please. Please don't remind me! You know I would never let that happen. You know I'll keep you human no matter what it takes! Even if I have to freeze to death to keep you warm I will. You've not upset me, I just think it'll be easier if you let me go. You know that the pack doesn't like me and I love you. I can't expect you to choose between your family and me." His hands cupped her face and his lips touched hers.

"Gracie, don't be a silly girl. You're so much cleverer than this. Don't you know I'd choose you a million times over. You're the most beautiful specimen on the planet. Losing you would make me crawl to the edge of the earth and jump. Don't you know this?" Her head rested on his chest and fresh, salty tears slid down her cheek. "Don't cry baby, please don't cry."

"I'll try for you." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Try what?" She looked up. The tears were drying then and the autumn tones were coming through in her eyes again.

"To stop crying, I'll do anything for you." Sam's arms wrapped around her waist, his head rested on hers.

"I know you will." Grace could never leave. If she did she'd be homeless. Wherever Sam went, her home followed because when she was in his arms, she was home.

**A/N: Well hope you like, the next chapter will be Cole/Isabel by the way. :- ) Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean so much. **


End file.
